doublazefandomcom-20200214-history
Black Widow
Powers and Abilities Powers Artificially Enhanced Physiology: Natasha was biochemically enhanced through the Black Widow Ops Programwhen she was a infant. She artificially received the Red Room's version of the Super-Soldier Serum that was created by Dr. Lyudmila Kudrin to enhanced her immune system, bodily condition, and longevity.9312 * Peak Human Strength: Natasha's strength is enhanced to the maximum limit of female human potential. Her enhanced strength is beyond the natural limits of female humans, enabling her to consistently press lift 500 lbs (226 kg).94 Natasha's strength extends to her legs, enabling her to leap at least 10 ft (3 m) into the air without a running start.95 She was able to leap on top of a water tower building in a single bound.95 * Peak Human Speed: Her speed is enhanced to the peak of human capability. Natasha is capable at running speeds of 30 mph. At peak capacity, she is capable of extending speeds up to 35 mph.96 * Peak Human Durability: Natasha's body is enhanced to withstand greater physical injuries than normal humans.9 She is durable enough to withstand falls from several stories of tall buildings.9795 She has also withstood blows from superhumans like Imus Champion,98 and Black Dwarf.99 She was able to withstand a nearby grenade explosion,100 a dark matter blast from Darkstar,101 and even managed to continue fighting after being shot through her shoulder.102 Peak Human Agility: Natasha's agility, balance, flexibility, and dexterity are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural limits of an Olympic gold medalist.12 Peak Human Reflexes: Natasha's reflexes is enhanced to the very peak of human potential.103 Her reaction speed is faster than normal humans, which makes it possible for her to dodge several attacks from Bullseye,104 as well as easily dodge gunfire at mid-range,105 and can even dodge shots from multiple gunmen at close range.106 Peak Human Stamina: Natasha's musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity. She is capable to exert herself at peak capacity for up to one hour before the build up of fatigue toxins in her blood begin to impair her.13 Peak Human Healing: Natasha's healing speed and efficiency is at the highest limits of human potential, which means she can heal faster than most humans.13 Dr. Kudrin theoretically stated Natasha's wounds heal five times faster than average human rate.13 She is able to heal broken bones, fractures, torn muscles, several gunshots, puncture wounds, and other serious injuries in three days time and most lesser physical injuries like cuts, scrapes, and burns in a matter of hours.13 Peak Mental Resistance: Natasha's mind is capable at withstanding extraordinary torture. She is often required to go undercover for S.H.I.E.L.D. and has been extensively trained to endure long-term inhumane interrogation methods.18 Enhanced Immune System: The Black Widow has been enhanced by biotechnology that makes her body immune to aging, disease, etc.1389 Enhanced Longevity: The serum extends Natasha's lifespan and youth, resulting in her maintaining the appearance of a woman in her 30's despite being born in 1928.1312 Peak Human Endurance: Natasha exhibits extraordinary levels to physical pain. She once resumed functioning in spite of her undergoing unbearable surgery without anesthesia.107 Abilities Master Martial Artist: Natasha has mastered in many fields of martial arts.12 These include sambo, boxing,9karate,9 judo,9 aikido,9 ninjutsu, savate,9 muay thai, and multiple styles of kung fu.98 She have shown impressive skills to easily defeated one hundred armed soldiers,105 and fought Wolverine during her training in the Red Room Academy.14 She was able to hold her own against other dangerous opponents like Winter Soldier,18Elektra,108 and Punisher.109 Master Acrobat: Natasha is a extraordinary skilled gymnast, acrobat, and aerialist.9 She is capable of achieving very difficult maneuvers and feats that no greatest athletes can accomplish.110 Master Assassin: Natasha is heavily skilled in assassination techniques. She uses her skills as a martial artist, acrobat, and spy to further enhance her skills as an assassin. She has been sent by S.H.I.E.L.D. and the KGB to eliminate numerous enemies. Her assassination skills are on par with, if not surpassing, those of the Winter Soldier, Deadpool, Domino, and Lester.20 Indomitable Will: Natasha is a very strong willed woman. Her will is so strong to the point that she will never surrender to her opponents, no matter how powerful they intent to be.35 Master Markswoman: Natasha is an extremely accurate markswoman skilled in sharpshooting and knife throwing.65 Multilingual: Natasha is fluent in Russian,11185 English,112 French,113 German,14 Chinese,65 Japanese,65and various other languages.1149 Gifted Intellect:8 Natasha possesses the ability to quickly process multiple information streams, such as threat assessment, and rapidly respond to changing tactical situations.13 Graceful Dancer: Natasha is a profound ballet dancer.115 Master Tactician: Natasha is a very effective strategist, tactician, and field commander. She has lead the Avengers and even S.H.I.E.L.D. on one occasion.112 Talented Hacker: Natasha can hack into all computer systems without tripping any firewalls or security with ease.85 Master Seductress: She is an expert in the field of seduction. Natasha has been infamously known to bend many different men to her will and sometimes even get them to do her bidding for her. She sometimes continues deceiving certain men through means of acting if she still has a further use for them.112 Master Spy: Natasha is a dangerous secret agent trained in espionage, stealth, disguise, infiltration, and demolitions. She displays an uncanny affinity for psychological manipulation and can mask her real emotions perfectly. She is capable of killing in cold blood when the need arises. Her talents and years of experience have enabled her to reach a high ranking position as an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D..65 Skilled Shield Fighter: Natasha is proficient with Captain America's Shield. She has been seen to use the shield to block several gunshots from Winter Soldier during their fight.18 Equipment Costume Specifications: Synthetic stretch fabric which has been augmented to be highly resistant to damage even small arms fire and high temperatures. Microscopic suction cups on her costume allow her to scale walls and cling to ceilings, just as her namesake.9 Transportation Natasha uses her Widow's Line, a grappling hook with a retractable line, to swing along rooftops for increased mobility. Avenger's Quinjets. Assorted S.H.I.E.L.D. aircraft. Used an Avengers Issue Jet-Pack.118 Weapons Black Widow's Gauntlets: The Black Widow's Gauntlets are wrist cartridges containing various tools of the spy trade: tear-gas pellets, a radio transmitter and fire a 100 foot spring-loaded cable.9 Special Weaponry: Various automatic weapons and firearms, combat knives and explosives as needed. She also uses a device often referred to as the Widow's Bite that is capable of stunning a superhuman opponent and emitting highly potent electric shocks with a maximum of about 30,000 volts at the range of at least 20 feet.9 Source of Paraphernalia: Formerly Soviet Union, S.H.I.E.L.D., Avengers.